Circle Of Fear
by Smile-So-Dead
Summary: Set fifty-seven years after the end of the series, someone so dear has returned, but not all gifts are free. Yaoi, VashXWolfwood.
1. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, nor the songs featured. Even though I wish I did. Mainly I wish I owned Vash and Ville Valo, but that's a different story.  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood stared longingly at the ornate wooden doors, sighing, he turned and trudged away. And it hurt. Boots clicking neatly on the pavement, ignoring the warm bodies that surrounded him, that called to him, and he denied them. How many days had it been since he had last eaten? He couldn't remember. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, pivoting around and looking at the church one last time.  
  
"Fifty-seven years."  
  
And with that, he was gone. Wolfwood hadn't noticed the woman on the other side of the street, if he had he probably would have waved before giving her his disappearing act. He ALWAYS played to his audience.  
  
Besides Church, Children, and Cigarettes, Wolfwood had another weakness. Music. Loud, violent, and unintelligible. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, the leather pliable from age and wear felt soft against his hands as he entered the building...  
  
"NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SAY GOODNIGHT! YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE! YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE! READY TO DIE! READY TO DIE! YOU BETTER GET READY! READY TO DIE!"  
  
He grinned, shaking his head. "Charming." And walked on, the slight techno undertone died with the song and it was followed by heavy guitar rifts and drums. Lines that were crude, floated to him, and sucked the sadness from him. He trudged forward, nodding his head politely at the females that eyed him, and the few males he winked at. One particularly desperate girl thrust herself at him, smiling mischievously, bearing fake fangs on immaculate straight teeth. "Care for a bite?" The question he decided, was supposed to be suggestive, but instead came out sounding forced. Considering, "No thanks lady," he grinned ferally, making sure she saw them push out from top and bottom. "I've got a set of my own."  
  
He was pretty sure they actually heard her shriek of surprise halfway across town. She was still blathering about it as he walked away, ignoring the stares. About halfway to his destination, his amusement caught up with him, giving him a good bite on the ass. "I can't fucking believe I did that..." His eyes slipped closed as he laughed. Feeling the people now writhe against him, he could smell them, touch them, do almost anything here. But he walked on instead. Finding the ladder in the mass of people that scaled the far right wall to the overhanging section with tables, it was usually empty by this time. Most out on the floor or making it in cars and alleys by now.  
  
"Is it so hard to believe that hearts are made to be broken by love? That in constant time lies and beauty of it all, my darling won't you feel, love, sweet heaven in our endless cry..."  
  
This song was slower, and the voice softer. He almost didn't notice the blond pull out a chair from the table beside him and situate themselves beside him. He really didn't care.  
  
"So, the dead actually do rise for such occasions."  
  
Cobalt blue snapped to ice colored irises. Wolfwood blinked and stared hard at the man,  
  
"Oh, at least you could try, for this one last time..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I believe you've confused me with someone else."  
  
The blond gave a lazy blink, his bangs falling in his face before he chuckled darkly. "I wish."  
  
"Ever amazed how bright are the flames we are burning in? Ever smiled at the tragedies we hold inside? My darling won't you cherish the fear of life that keeps, you and me so alive"  
  
Wolfwood paused, staring hard at the man's face. "No, I'm pretty sure I don't know you. I've never known many people to begin with. I'm certain I'd remember you."  
  
"Have you come to give my brother back his heart?"  
  
"Oh, at least you could try, for this one last time. It could be alright. For this one last time oh, at least you could try. Let me just to be closer for this one last time. Let me fall into your arms, it could be alright. Don't let us grow any colder. For this one last time, let me close to your heart..."  
  
Songs Featured:  
  
"Ready to Die" ~ Andrew W.K.  
  
"One Last Time" ~ His Infernal Majesty 


	2. The Fear Love Brings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor and destitute. All I own is this crappy wordpad program which runs off garbage. Give a bum some love...SEND ME MONEY!...Please?   
  
Wolfwood stared blankly at the man, the words turning over in his head and making his stomach flop.  
  
"...Master Knives?"  
  
"It's good to know that you've learned to respond with respect to your superior."  
  
Wolfwood opened his mouth to deliver a cutting reply when two gloved fingers softly pressed against his lips. "Ssh. Listen." He said, gesturing to the band onstage.  
  
Wolfwood turned in his seat, staring in almost disbelief at the man onstage. Knives, he may not have recognized. But despite the fact that his hair was now bright blue in color, he would have known the tall lanky body anywhere. Covered in a black body suit, that was composed of straps upon straps upon straps. Wolfwood imagined that he creaked when he moved, since the leather still held it's shine, and looked relatively new. He smiled at the seductive way that he leant up against the mike stand. The main difference was the fact that he seemed to practically ooze sex. Wolfwood would have continued the thought further, but black painted lips moved closer to the microphone, and all of a sudden he was lost in a sea of words.  
  
"I know it hurts too much, I know that you're scared, I know you're running out of trust, And wishing you were dead.  
  
But in your misery, you're not alone, so come share your tears with me, and witness it all go wrong.  
  
I know it and I feel it, just as well as you do, Honey. It's not our fault if death's in love with us oh oh, it's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts.  
  
41+66.6 = our loss. We're breathing only to fade away, we're running just to get caught.  
  
What love's lies blessed. What love's light cursed. Just fear for the best, and hope for our worst.  
  
I know it and I feel it, just as well as you do, Honey. It's not our fault if death's in love with us oh oh, it's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts.  
  
Death's in love with us oh oh, the Reaper holds our hearts oh oh, Death's in love with us oh oh, and the Reaper holds our hearts.  
  
I know it and I feel it, just as well as you do, Honey. It's not our fault if death's in love with us oh oh, it's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts...."  
  
Wolfwood sat still for a long second. Staring at Vash as if he thought if took his eyes off him for a second he'd disappear for forever. But Knives's voice tore him away from his shock at seeing someone so dear that he hadn't seen in so long...long enough as though it felt like an eternity.  
  
"He wrote that for you really, I say it doesn't make sense...being a couple song and all...actually, he never would tell me if you two ever were a couple..." Knives seemed calm, as if meeting up with Wolfwood and discussing Vash's feelings for him happened daily.  
  
"Uhm, no. We weren't." Wolfwood lied, still afraid of what Knives could do to him, undead or not. He knew what an obsessive bastard Knives could be, if provoked. And that, always seemed to be a hot button issue with Knives, touching Vash that is. As Wolfwood put it when he had scolded the children at the orphanage, that was "a definite no-no".  
  
Knives nodded. "I see..."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Did you ever have any feelings for my brother?"  
  
Wolfwood sighed, "Yes."  
  
"Do you have feelings for my brother?"  
  
"Always the straightforward one, aren't we?" Wolfwood thought. "Yes, I do."  
  
"After all those years?"  
  
"After all those years."  
  
"Have you been with another."  
  
"No, not since Va-..." Wolfwood trailed off...cursing himself for giving himself away so easily.  
  
"AHA!" Knives stated triumphantly. "I KNEW it....You lied to me."  
  
"Yeah. I did." Wolfwood half expected half the people in the club to converge and rip him limb from limb, not that would have made any difference mind you. Unless someone got the bright idea to set him aflame.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because maybe you're lying about feeling anything for my brother."  
  
Wolfwood's head snapped up. Vash and Church. Those had been the things he missed most. The urge to slap Knives was almost unbearable. Wolfwood tromped the feeling down mentally before replying, "Whatever you want to think. He knows how I feel." he frowned slightly and crossed his arms.  
  
Knives nodded. "Why don't we ask him?"  
  
Wolfwood stared, "What's with this 'we' shit? Do you have a little person in your pocket or somethin--"  
  
"Hey Knives!" The voice was breathless but familiar. Wolfwood fought the urge to turn and instead stood, moving as fast as he could, running away again...  
  
Songs Featured:  
  
"Death is in Love With Us" ~ His Infernal Majesty 


End file.
